The Ties That Bind Us
by Scifan
Summary: MAJOR SEASON 4 SPOILER! This story is based on the first half of S4.It's mostly a Teyla story, but it also has JT ship.I do not own or have right to the character or anything with SGA.This is just my version of what could happen.Thanks Blue for challenge.
1. Chapter 1

The Ties That Bind 

Atlantis is now stranded in the middle of nowhere and lost. Weir is in serious condition, Keller and her other doctors and nurses are all busily working on saving her life. Many people are wounded, but luckily most were not seriously injured. What was worse is their power is depleting quickly. Luckily they find a planet that has breathable air, but they still have to worry about food, medical supplies and mostly protection from the Wraith and the Asurans.

Rodney, Zelenka and the rest of the science teams are franticly working on a way to get a hold of the SGC. John is trying to figure out whose able body enough to help with repairs so they could be ready for another attack from whomever.

Within twelve hours of their arrival to the planet, their worse fears happened. The Asurans found them. John, Teyla and a wounded Ronon gather all their weapons and ready their soldiers. Rodney frightfully starts working on a way to an ARG modified to affect the whole city again.

Many Asurans arrive and invade the city. One of them tries to take Weir, but Lorne stops it with an ARG blast. Confusion is everywhere, but almost as quickly as the Asurans came, they leave. John is suspicious and asks Rodney if he knows what just happened. Rodney has no clue. Lorne reports to John about the casualties and as he is doing that Ronon runs to tell John that Teyla is missing. Fear fills his eyes as he looks up into the now darkened sky.

"Rodney!" yells John. "What the hell just happened? Damn it!" He paces back and forth, trying to think of what to do next.

"Why? What's the matter? What's going on?" asks a concern Rodney.

Ronon responds almost inaudible, "Teyla is gone. They took her."

Rodney eyes widen with shock as Zelenka hangs his head down low.

Keller radios John over the comm., "Colonel Sheppard?"

"What!" yells John, still upset about Teyla.

"I'm sorry Colonel," Keller responds with a confused tone. "I just wanted to let you know that Dr. Weir made it through surgery and is recovering right now."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Thank you for informing me," John replies with a much calmer tone.

John looks at Ronon, "How the hell are we suppose to find her." He picks up a piece of debris and throws it across the room and walks away before Ronon could respond.

Asuran City:

Teyla eyes slowly open. She sees herself in a place that looks like a medical room. She finds herself strapped to a table and cannot escape. Two Asurans walk in and stand over her. One of them grabs her arm tightly. Teyla starts to feel something move in her stomach. Tremendous pain from her abdomen causes her to scream. She blacks out from the ordeal.

Later, Teyla wakes up to find herself in a cell. An Asuran woman is there with some food and drink. A guard stands by to make sure Teyla doesn't try anything.

"Please, don't resist what we give you. We have no need for food, but I insisted that we should feed you. I do not want any harm to come to you. I am Lidil," says the woman quietly.

Teyla looks at her with suspicion, "Why are you helping me?" Teyla looks around confused, "How long have I been here? The last thing I remember was being on Atlantis."

"You've been out for several days and not all of us believe in this war against the children of the Ancients," replies Lidil as she looks around cautiously.

"My friends will be looking for me. You need to help me," pleads Teyla.

"I don't know what I can do. You're friends will not be able to find you. They are stuck where they are and will surely die with out provisions," answers Ladil. The guard motions her to leave. Teyla curls up in a corner and begins to cry.

Atlantis:

Rodney finds a way for them to modify one of the puddle-jumper with a hyper drive, and with Elizabeth amazing recovery she agrees to join Rodney, John and Ronon to try to get to the midway gate station.

"Why can't we just use the jumper to get Teyla from those monsters?" barks John.

Rodney roles his eyes and Weir crosses her arms and gives John and stern look. "John, you know that we can't do anything to help Teyla right now. If we can't get a hold of SGC then we all die. What use are we to Teyla then? I'm sorry John, but this comes first," orders Weir. She continues after seeing his dissatisfied face, "John, I understand, but you know that I'm right."

John's face turns from anger to disappointment and he walks away with out a word, but not before he knocks off some papers off of Weir's desk. Ronon starts to go after him, but Weir stops him.

"Why is he so mad Ronon? I don't think I've ever seen him this way?" she asks.

"He's afraid that she's being tortured. He afraid that we won't save her in time and I feel the same way," replies Ronon and he walks away.

Hours later John, Ronon, Elizabeth and Rodney are ready to leave in the puddle jumper. Rodney is still nervous that it might not work. Before they leave, John apologizes to Elizabeth for his behavior for the past week. She tells him that she understands and once they get a hold of SGC they will try to attempt to get Teyla. He stares out in front of him not looking at anyone, but Elizabeth can see the glaze over his eyes and wonders if his feelings for Teyla are deeper than he leads on.

The jumper remains in hyper-speed for some time and when they have to drop out, they end up close to Atlantis' home planet. Sensors indicate that a ship is close by and they begin to get nervous, but soon they find out that it is the Daedalus.

When the Apollo left Atlantis, Colonel Ellis contacted the SGC about Atlantis' plan and their dire needs. As soon Colonel Carter was able to join Colonel Caldwell they headed to the Pegasus Galaxy as fast as possible. John comes in and lands the jumper in the Daedalus' bay area.


	2. Chapter 2

Asuran City:

Teyla is in her cell and she starts to hear a faint voice call her name, "Teyla. Teyla! Where are you?" She recognizes the voice and it's John. "John! I'm in here!" Teyla yells with excitement. John runs in and pushes buttons on a pad and the cell door open. Teyla looks around and doesn't see anyone else. "Where is everyone else?" she asks with concern.

"They're in the jumper waiting for you. Rodney was able to shut them down," answers John. He stops for a moment and grabs her by the shoulders, "I'm sorry it took so long for us to get here." He looks deep in her eyes, draws closer to kiss her passionately and then gives her a big hug. "Let's not do this again?" he says half smiling and slightly choked up.

They start running towards the jumper and Teyla has trouble keeping up with John. She trips and soon feels a hand on her shoulder. John is getting further and further away. "John! JOHN! Don't leave me! Wait!" she yells while she's crying. The hand grips her harder and Teyla turns…

She wakes up. She sees that it was Ladil that has her hand on her shoulder. "Teyla? Are you alright?" Ladil asks.

Teyla looks confused as she looks around. She realizes that it was just a dream. She looks at Ladil, "I just have a really bad headache." Ladil looks concern and leaves to get Teyla something to eat and drink.

After debriefing with Sam; John, Rodney, Ronon, Elizabeth, Sam and a few marines take the jumper and decide to try and find Teyla. They figured that the best place to start was the Asuran's home world. They would go in cloaked and try to quickly retrieve Teyla. Rodney also had and idea of trying to get one or two of the ZPM's. Elizabeth agrees to help Rodney. Elizabeth and Rodney would take a couple of marines with them and John would everyone else with him. Sam also brought extra ARG's with them, but warns them to use them sparingly so that the Asurans do not adapt to quickly.

They finally get to the Asuran's home world and are able land fairly easily. Rodney and Elizabeth run into some trouble, but are only able to get two of the ZPM's before they were discovered. They start running to the jumper.

John and Sam get to where Teyla is being held. Ronon and the marine stand guard. Teyla is lying on the floor curled up. Sam is able to open the door. John reaches down to wake up Teyla. She looks up and sorrow fills her eyes and she retreats from him, "You are not real! You are just a dream! Stop torturing me!" She buries her face in her hand as she begins to sob.

John's face was filled with deep concern for her, but he didn't have the time to convince her that it wasn't a dream. He scoops her up in his arms and whispers in her ear, "This is not a dream. We're taking you home." As John runs out of the room Ronon looks at Teyla and then to John. John tells him he'll tell him later. Teyla is still crying.

Rodney, Elizabeth and the marines rush to the jumper and were able to fire on some of the Asurans. They were almost at the jumper when one of the marines gets hit. Elizabeth orders the other marine to stay with Rodney and goes to get the other marines. Elizabeth is captured and the young marine was dead. The second marine radios the Colonels and informs them of the situation. John passes Teyla to Ronon as he grabs his P-90 that was clipped to his side.

John runs around the corner with his gun ready to fire. He motions Rodney to continue to the jumper. Soon Elizabeth and her captor come in plain view. The Asuran gives John a menacing look, phases his hand into her head and she drops to the floor. John is about to run after her, but Ronon stops him.

"It's too late John. We have to get out of here," consoles Ronon.

They are barely able to get away, but the finally do. John is terrible upset about Elizabeth as well as the others, but he also wants to see how Teyla is doing. Once they get into a safe distant he has Rodney take the controls. He goes to the back to check on her.

John looks at Sam, "How is she?"

"I think she's pretty traumatized by whatever they may have done. Other than that I can't say," Sam replies.

John takes her into his arms and brushes her hair from her eyes, "Teyla, look at me." She looks up. "We're going home."

She shakes her head in disbelief at first, but then she saw Sam and looks confused. "Colonel Carter? Why are you here?" She looks around, sees two marines she has never seen before, Ronon and Rodney. She slowly starts to crack a weak smile and looks at John. He returns a deeper grin. "I am not dreaming? I am really going home. I thought that you would never come for me." With all of her excitement she grabs John and hugs him.

"We would never leave you behind," John says with a wink and a forced smile.

Teyla looks around, "I thought some one said that Elizabeth was with you? Where is she?" She looks around and see everyone's head hang low.

"She didn't make it Teyla," replies Ronon. Teyla buries her face into John chest and they all remain silent the whole way home.


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Keller gives Teyla a clean bill of health and Teyla agrees to have daily sessions with Dr. Heightmeyer. Dr. Heightmeyer is trying to help her deal with any trauma she went through while with the Asurans, and Heightmeyer is also concerned with Teyla's memory loss. Teyla tells her that Ladil had said that she slept a lot, but she doesn't believe what Ladil had said, even though she was acting nice. She also recalled all the headaches she experienced. Heightmeyer is wondering if they were trying to extract any information they could get from her, which could be the reason for the headaches and fatigue. Teyla agrees that it is highly possible. Teyla is also afraid to mention her nightmares and that John was the only one in them. She is worried that she would have to tell John or Colonel Carter. So for now she decides to deal with herself.

Since they rescued Teyla, which has been a few weeks now, John starts a nightly ritual. He stops by Teyla's quarters to see if she wants to have supper with him. It is something she looks forward to everyday. She is beginning to enjoy how attentive he is slowly becoming.

Another thing that she noticed, since her return, is the exchange of glances between Ronon and John. Many times when she is with Ronon, John happens to come by. Ronon gives John a mischievous grin and look before he leaves her and John alone together. John gives him a little smile and pretends to Teyla that nothing happen. She even catches Ronon lip the words, "Tell her", but John just smiles and gives her some lame reason.

A month later:

John, Ronon, Rodney and Teyla go off world and start exploring a cave that they found. Rodney noticed a strange energy reading and they go in to investigate. They didn't find anything except for an odd crystal, which ended up being the source of the energy reading.

When they return to Atlantis they give the crystal to the science team to examine it. Teyla and John have supper together and talk about many different things. They both had asked Ronon to join, but he was still upset with loss of his friends that he once thought as family. He thought they died during the Wraith invasion on Sateda, but has recently found out that that wasn't true. He was even going to leave Atlantis to be with them, but many complicated things happen. At the end he knew who his true friends and family were.

Teyla is feeling tired and asks John if he'd mind if she went to bed early. He looks concern, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I am fine," replies Teyla with a smile and she turns away.

While Teyla is sleeping, she has a dream of John calling her. She finally finds him, but then he disappears. Her dream jumps to her being back in the Asuran city, stuck in the cell. She hears John again, but now it's like the dream that she use to have. She wakes up in a cold sweat and gets up to go to John's quarters.

When she gets there, she rings the chimes on his door. The door opens and a groggy John stands before. "Teyla? What's the matter?" asks John. She begins to cry and he motions her to come in. She sits down on his couch and he sits next to her. "Teyla?"

She looks up at him sobbing and she explains the dream she just had and the ones she use to have when she was a prisoner. "I'm sorry. I guess I could not contain it any more. I was afraid of what you would say."

John looks her in her eyes and wipes away her tears, "I'm sorry Teyla. I wish that it never happened, but I would and will not ever leave you." He puts a finger under her chin to lift if up slightly as he slowly comes in to give her a small, soft kiss.

She gives him a glowing smile, "John, I don't want to be alone tonight."

John is surprised, "Are you sure Teyla?" She nods to him yes.

During the night John wakes up, he hears a woman screaming. He rolls over to check on Teyla, but she isn't there. He jumps up and begins to run towards her quarters. He thinks to himself, "Was it all a dream? No! I couldn't have been. He could still remember feeling her soft skin next to his, the sweetness of her lips and the gentleness of it all. No! It wasn't a dream! She must have gone to her quarters for a reason." He continues to run towards her room, but then he hears the scream coming from the opposite direction. "TEYLA?" he shouts. He quickly runs that way, but it was Dr. Keller.

She cringes in fear when she sees John. She begins to scream again and points in a different direction. "Make them go away!" she yells. "They're supposed to be dead! Make them go away. _Please_."

John looks around her, but he doesn't see anything. Eventually he notices that she wasn't the only one screaming or yelling. All of Atlantis was going mad. He tells Keller that there is nothing there and he'll be right back. She just continues to stare motionless. He decides to check on everyone else.

Teyla wakes up. She notices that she is in her quarters. She doesn't remember going back to her quarters. "Was it a dream?" she thought. Flashes of her being in John's arms, the gentle kisses and love he expressed to her was something she couldn't possible just dream about… or could she?

She begins to hear the screaming and yelling in the corridor and quickly decides to investigate. As she walks out of her room she can see John across the hall, swatting and his head hanging down. She can barely hear him mumble, "It's all over. She dismissed me. They're sending me back to Earth. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be alone." Teyla slowly walks to him, about to comfort him, when he pulls out his gun and places it up against his head. "JOHN, DON'T!" she yells franticly and runs to grab the gun away. Just as she gets there he looks up, but it wasn't John.

"Did you have a nice _dream_?" asks the man, who looks like John, with evil in his eyes.

Teyla starts running, unsure of what's going on. She finally meets up with Ronon. He has his weapon ready and set to kill. Ronon tells her that the Wraith from Sateda was alive and was in the city. Teyla tries to reason with him, but he runs away, looking for his prey.

Through out the night, both John and Teyla meet up with frighten or angry people all experiencing horrible things. Teyla hears Carter yelling and Teyla runs in her direction. As she gets closer she see the back of John. All she can think of was the man with the evil in his eyes and how he tricked her to believe it was the real John. Fear filled her heart as she tried to stop in the middle of her running she falls down. John hears the noise and turns around. He sees the fear in Teyla's eyes.

"Teyla? It's me. It's John," he says in a soft voice. He extends his hand. She finally realizes that it is the real John and takes his hand. He wants to hold her tight in his arms knowing that she is safe, but he is afraid that it was only a dream he had of her and not the real thing. She feels the same way.

Just then, Carter comes running up to them. She seems to be aware of what was going on just like them. "It's gotta be the crystal," she exclaims. She explains to John and Teyla something similar that happened on SGC, but it was only curious. It wasn't evil like this entity is. John, Teyla and Carter begin to run to the science lab that the crystal is being held. As John comes around the corner by the lab the evil entity attacks John. It begins to taunt him of about all the things he has done to the members of Atlantis. They wrestle on the floor. Carter announces to everyone to fight this thing, "Let all your fears and anger go." Slowly the entity gets weaker and finally disappears. John sits there on the floor out of breath and relieved.

"I'm tired," she states to Teyla and Carter with a smug face. "I think I'm going to bed." By this time both Teyla and John dismiss their experience of last night as just a cruel game played by the entity.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

During the next two weeks, Teyla and John spend less time with each other, both of them usually has an excuse why they are too busy. John decides to go on a scouting mission alone. Scanners have detected a ship, but it's not like any ship they have seen before. So, John figures that he can go check it out in the Jumper while cloaked. Once he gets close enough to the ship he starts to describe it, but soon they hear John saying, "Oh, crap!" It is the last of their communication and the ship disappears on the screen. Rodney, Sam, Ronon and Teyla all stand stun and looking at each other.

The technician reports that there is no sign of any debris. Rodney pushes the technician out of the way and confirms the report. Rodney further deducts that they must have taken both John and the Jumper. Lorne, Ronon, Teyla, and Rodney are ready to jump into another Jumper to go find John, but Sam stops them, she's not willing to lose another Jumper to whoever they were. Sam points out that they were able to detect him while cloaked. Knowing that John's team is upset, Sam tells them that the Daedalus is on its way to Atlantis and she'll get a hold of Colonel Caldwell and inform him of the situation. She suggests that they try to keep busy until they come up with a better plan.

Ronon is frustrated because he feels useless and hates waiting. Teyla calms him down and convinces that Carter's plan is the most reasonable, even though the waiting is killing her inside as well. Ronon asks her to do some sparring with her, but she declines and goes to her quarters. Rodney is with the technicians and Radek to see if they missed anything on the scanner that can help them with finding John.

While Rodney, Radek and Sam are in the control room, an audio message comes from John. "I don't know how long I can talk. I'm being held captive by these… space pirates, if you want to call them that. I'm pretending to help them. They need me for the Ancient genes," he says as quietly as he can. "I'm not sure wh…" all goes silent. Rodney and Radek believe that with short message was just enough to locate where John is. Rodney gives the coordinates to Colonel Caldwell and Sam updates Ronon and Teyla. She also asks them to meet Rodney and Major Lorne in the gate room in twenty minutes and then Daedalus will beam them aboard. Teyla and Ronon quickly say yes and run towards the gate room.

It didn't take long for Colonel Caldwell and his crew to get to the coordinates the Rodney gave him. They can see a ship not to far from their position.

Rodney points to the ship, "That's gotta be it! We're picking up Sheppard's life sign signature."

Colonel Caldwell asks the technician to open a channel, "My name is Colonel Caldwell. I know that you have Colonel Sheppard and we want you to give him back to us immediately."

"Colonel, they are preparing to take off sir," yells one of the techs.

"I want a lock on Sheppard and beam him directly to the bridge," demands Caldwell.

When John is beamed aboard, he is laying on his side, curled up slightly and barely conscience. Teyla and Ronon run over to check him out. They can see that he was badly beaten. Caldwell orders a medical team to the bridge.

John looks up and sees Ronon and Teyla. "Hey beautiful and hey to you too Teyla," he says with a mischievous grin. Teyla and Ronon start to giggle and John grabs his side and begins to moan, "I think I have a couple of broken ribs."

"Do not worry John, you are safe now and you will be taken care of," Teyla reassures him.

John closes his eyes and mumbles, "It's good to be going home."


	5. Chapter 5

Infirmary:

"It will be awhile before Col. Sheppard gets to go on any off world mission," Dr. Keller advises Sam. John makes a face in disagreement. Dr. Keller smiles, "I'll let you stay in your quarters to rest and you can do _some_ light duties, but _that's_ all. Those broken bones need to heal or you'll stay out longer. Understand?" John nods his head yes. He slowly gets off the gurney while grabbing his side and gives a small grunt.

Ronon looks at him with a childish grin, "Does it hurt?"

John looks at him with a serious face, "_Yes_! You're enjoying this aren't you?" Ronon continues to smile. As John starts to walk out of the infirmary he mumbles, "Sicko."

Ronon turns and smiles at Teyla. Teyla, Sam and Keller try not to laugh. Teyla gives Ronon a slight backhand to his arm and lips the words, "Stop it." Both Teyla and Sam reassure Keller that John will listen to orders.

John starts yelling in the corridor, "THIS SUCKS!"

Ronon continues to mock John, "If you didn't let another woman beat y.."

"SHUT UP RONON!" barks John in between his moans.

Sam, Keller and Teyla start laughing again. "I better go before John get hurt more," Teyla says to the ladies before leaving. Faintly down the corridor Teyla can still hear John yelling at Ronon. Teyla slowly shakes her head.

Teyla has just gotten to John's quarters when she gets a call on her comm. from Sam. Teyla reaches for her ear, "Yes, Colonel Carter." She pauses to listen and a smile comes across her face, "Thank you so much Colonel Carter. Yes. Yes of course, Sam. Thank you." Her smile doesn't fade as she walks into John's quarters.

John notices the smile on Teyla's face. "Hey. I haven't seen that to often. May I ask what brought that on?" he says with glimmer in his eyes.

Ronon excuses himself and Teyla pats him on his arm as he walks out. She sits in a chair next to him, "Sam has just allowed me to go visit my people. It has been so long since I have got to see them."

John looks with a slight confusion on his face, "They are allowing gate usage now? I thought they were still trying to calibrate it?"

"I believe that Sam said that they just finished and she is allowing me and Dr. Keller to go tomorrow," she replies.

A mischievous looks comes across John's face, "Do you want company?"

She gives him a big smile and tells him no. She sees him yawning, "I believe I will leave to let you rest. The pain medication Dr. Keller gave you must be working." She reaches over him to fix the pillows behind his head.

John indulges himself and takes in the fragrance of her hair, and images of spending a night with her flash in his head. He fights to stay awake. "Teyla, may I ask," he yawns. "May I ask you a question?" He struggles to keep his eyes open.

"Go to sleep John. I will talk to you when I get back tomorrow," Teyla says softly and quietly leaves the room.

The next morning Teyla and Dr. Keller are ready to leave to visit Teyla's people. John is waiting in the gate room. John notices that Teyla looks a little pale, "Are you ok Teyla?"

She forces a little smile, "I believe I am just anxious to see everyone. I have been away far too long. I was not able to eat this morning, but once I get to the village I will eat something there."

John looks around as if he was expecting something. "Aren't you going to have anyone else go with you?" he says in a concern tone.

"John, I will be fine and I brought my staff. I have gone many times with just Carson and myself. Do not worry. If any trouble comes along I will contact Atlantis," she replies. She and Keller walk through the gate.

Keller and Teyla are talking while walking through the woods. "We are almost there, just over this hill," Teyla announces. "I am sure that they will be more than happy to meet you Dr. Keller."

Keller smiles at Teyla, "Please call me Jen."

"Alright, Jen it is," smiles back Teyla. "I am surprised that I have not smelt any food cooking by now. Usually I can smell it from what seems like miles away."

As they clear the woods and approach the village Teyla is devastated by the scene she sees. The village was empty, barren and the dwellings were all burnt down. Teyla ran through the village hoping to find any clues of her people and what happened. Eventually she drops to her knees and weeps.

Keller puts her hand on Teyla's shoulder, "Teyla, we need to let Atlantis know what's going on. We have been here for over an hour searching and found nothing. They will be worried about us."

Teyla just sits there in total shock. She does not believe that this was the work of the Wraith. It doesn't look like something they would do. Anger starts to fill her heart at the thought of someone destroying her family and her friends. She gets up, takes her staff and gestures Keller to follow her. As they head back to the gate Teyla and Keller are attacked by savage looking men. There were three of them. Teyla tells Keller to stay out of the way. She listens to Teyla and hides behind a tree. While Teyla is fighting the men, Atlantis radios to ask about their progress. Keller is all too happy to here from them and quickly tells them that they were being attacked and Teyla people were all missing. Teyla gives no mercy to the men during her fight, but they are very strong and she is quickly wearing down.

Back in Atlantis, Carter quickly orders Ronon, Lorne and a few marines to help Teyla and Keller, within minutes help was on its way. Carter tells John that they have contacted Teyla and Keller, but he is ordered to stay. He is extremely upset

Teyla is able to subdue two of the men and the third ran away before anyone showed up. When Teyla was done fighting she leaned over by the nearest tree and got sick. Keller hurries to her to see if she was ok. "I am fine. I am just a little dizzy that's all and I am sure that it is only because I did not eat today, plus everything else that has just happened," Teyla reassures Keller.

Keller gives a slight smile, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were pregnant." She lets out a little laugh.

Teyla is shocked by her remark, "Why would you say such a thing?"

"I'm sorry Teyla. I didn't mean to offend you, but you being dizzy and sick are common signs, at least for Earth women, that they are pregnant."

Teyla's thoughts flash back to the night that she dismissed as a dream. "Could it have been real?" she thinks. Just when she is about to talk to Keller more about it, Ronon and Lorne show up. The two savages must have snuck away before they got there because they were gone.

When Teyla got back to Atlantis she could feel the sad eyes gazing upon her. John walks up to her, but she tries to kindly dismiss him, "I am sorry John, but may I be alone for just a little while?" Tears flow down her face and as she starts walking up the stair of the gate room, she faints. Luckily John is close enough to catch her.

Teyla slowly wakes up and sees that she is in her room. John is asleep in the chair in the corner of her room. She slowly sits up, "John? What happened?"

John gets up and sits by her on the bed, "You fainted. You had us scared. I was going to bring you to the infirmary, but Dr. Keller said that you haven't eaten all day and with everything else. She thought you'd be more comfortable in your own room." He stops to hold her hand in his, "I'm sorry about your people. We'll figure it out and try to find them. Don't worry." Teyla is speechless and leans her head on his shoulder. Silence fills the room a few seconds. "Hey, let me get you something to eat."

Teyla sits up, "I am not hungry John."

"Look you need to keep your strength up if you are planning to help us figure out what is going on," he scolds. "Right now we have tons of Marines and scientists over there trying to find clues."

A small smile crosses her face, "Thanks John. You have no idea how much this means to me." She finally agrees to let John get her something to eat and John quickly leaves to go to the mess hall.

When John returns he sees Teyla fast asleep. He puts the tray of food on one of the tables in her room. He grabs a light blanket that is at the foot of her bed and covers her with it. As he pulls the blanket up over her shoulders he notices that her pillow is wet from her crying. Some of her hair is covering her face and John gently pulls it back. She looks so peaceful and beautiful to him. He never realized how much he really cares for until recently.

Teyla begins to thrash in her sleep and yells, "No! Where are you? Tell me where you are!"

John reaches over to wake her from her nightmare. Teyla, still experiencing her horror, instinctively grabs John by the throat. "Teyla! It's me, John," he tries to express while she tightens her grip. "Teyla!"

Teyla's grip loosens and look of confusion comes across her face. "John?" She looks around her room, still confused. She sees John rubbing his neck and how red it is. "Oh John, I am _so_ sorry. I did not…"

John interrupts her, "Don't worry. It was my fault to try to wake you while you dreaming or should I say, having a nightmare. Was it about your people?" She nods yes. She is about to apologize again, but John stops her. He stands up and gets the tray of food. "Come on. It's good. I made it myself," he jests.

Teyla cracks a smile, "You made this prepackaged sandwich, orange and water?" John shrugs his shoulders. "Thank you John."

John begins to grab his side and winces. Teyla notices, "Have you taken your pain medication? You know that Dr. Keller wants you to take it easy for a while. I do not want you to further injure yourself because of me."

John cocks his head back slightly, "Well, as long as I don't get to close to you when you're having a nightmare, I should be fine." He flashes his boyish grin. "Besides, I already took by medication just before I got here and good thing too," he says pretending to be serious.

Teyla gives him her gentle smile, "I am truly grateful that you are here with me, but please. I will be fine. You should go to your quarters and go to bed."

"Ok, but you come get me if you need anything else," he replies as he gets up and walks to the door. She gives him a reassuring nod.

During the night Teyla starts to experience a different kind of dream. It is from when she was in the Asuran city, but it is not the same as the nightmares she has had. It is almost like a memory that is surfacing. She recalls the pain that she experienced there, and voices talking about her like she wasn't even there. She strains to hear what they are saying even though the pain in her abdomen was unbearable. She can see the male Asuran talking to a female, but can't see her face.

"Are you sure that the nanites will come out of their dormant state once she is pregnant?" the male asks and the female responses positively. "Good. Then this child will become part us and part human. Are you sure that her feelings for this ancient descent is strong?" Again the female answers with a yes. "Very well bring her back to her cell and probe her mind to reassure her connection to this man. We will retrieve the child after it is born and I will also make sure that she will have no way of contacting her people. We don't want to take any chances that she remembers and wants to terminate the pregnancy." The woman finally steps into view for Teyla to see, it is _Ladil_.

Teyla awakens quickly and jumps out to bed about ready to tell John, but fear over comes her. "What if he wants Atlantis to get rid of the child? What of my people?" she thinks to herself. She sits back on her bed contemplating her decisions. She finally decides to wait and not say anything. She knows for now she will be able to hide her sickness and blame it on stress, but she also knows that the day will come when she will have to tell John, the rest of the team and Sam. How she wished right now that Dr. Keller was wrong. Another thought surfaces to her mind. The night that her and John were together. A smile comes over her remembering how he was with her. So gentle and loving, but then the thought of the Asurans pops back in her mind. "What if, this is them controlling me? What if…" She tries to calm herself up again. She focuses on how she feels about John. "Were the real or forced?" she thinks. "No, they weren't forced. My feelings are there for him, but I never acted on it." She starts to feel better. "What about John? He must have feeling for me otherwise we would not had that special time together." Thinking things through is helping. "Why did he not say anything?" she asks herself, but remembers that everyone was experiencing various dreams and she even dismissed it. Flashes of all he has been doing for her since they rescued her came flooding in and at that moment she realizes that John truly cares for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Teyla decides to wait to tell John about the baby until she is able to figure out what to say. She also realizes that if she tells him and the rest of the team, they might not let her help with the search for her people and that is something she was not willing do. She knows that lying to John is going to be hard to do, since he usually can tell. She will just make sure that she keeps herself busy and unavailable to be with him.

During the next several days Teyla went off world with Lorne, Ronon and a few Marines. She visited planets where she knew the people to see if she could get any information about her people. She also gave Carter addresses to other worlds for other teams to try. Even though John's ribs were still sore, Carter still let him fly the puddle jumper to different locations, but most of the time he stayed in Atlantis to organize any efforts there.

Finally, Teyla is able to get a gate address to someone who is supposed to see the future. Carter and Rodney are able to contact the man by an analog message and he agrees to come to Atlantis to see what he could do. Teyla is still off world on another planet with Lorne and Ronon during this time. When she gets back to Atlantis she is very pleased to hear the news. Carter informs her that he will be visiting tomorrow. John is also there to hear the great news and gives her a big smile. Teyla's heart sinks. She made herself so busy that she didn't realize how long it was since she saw John and the knowing of having to tell him just killed her. She forces a smile and he gives her a curious look. She quickly advances to Carter to thank her for all she has allowed Atlantis to do for her and her people, and hoping to avoid John's glare.

John finally catches up to Teyla later that day. He can see that she is nervous being next to him, "Teyla? Did I do something wrong? You've been avoiding me for days now."

Teyla knew this day would come, but she still didn't know what to say. She tries to act normal, but the pitch of her voice deceives her, "Wrong? Avoiding You? No, I have… I have just been busy with searching for my people, that is all." She forces a little.

John gives her an unconvincing look, but lets her excuse go, "Ok. If you're sure." He was about to walk away, but a thought came across his mind, "How about dinner tonight?"

"Dinner? Tonight? Well um…" Teyla tries not to stutter.

John's look gets a little more serious. "_See_!" as he interrupts and points a finger at her. "There's something wrong. Why are you hiding something?"

Teyla can't tell him yet, but she knows she has to do it soon, "John, it is complicated." She sees he's about to say something, but she stops him. "I will explain soon, but I can't do it now. Can I have dinner with you tomorrow night instead?" John still looks unsettled, but he agrees to wait for their dinner date. They both go their separate ways and Teyla gives a sigh of relief.

The next day the man who can see the future comes to Atlantis. He agrees to see Teyla first. Teyla tries not to appear excited, but she does tell him how grateful she is. Carter, John and Ronon join Teyla and the man in the conference room. Rodney decides not to join because of disbelief the man's abilities. The man sits next to Teyla and holds her hand. He tries to see what he can about her people, but unfortunately, the news is not what she expected. He tells her that he can't see where they are. He stops abruptly and looks around to the others. He asks to speak to Teyla alone. Carter, John and Ronon give each other a curious look, but the get up to give them privacy.

The man can see the worry look on Teyla's face, "Do not worry. I know that you are with child, but why do you hesitate to tell the father? Is he a type of man that will not kind or understanding?"

Teyla is shocked that he knows about her pregnancy. She was beginning to doubting that he was who he said he was, "No, he not that type of a man, but I'm afraid that he will not let me continue his search for my people."

"I can not say that he will not try, but do you think that your friends will stop supporting? Is there another reason why you hesitate to tell your news?" Teyla lowers her head and nods yes. "It will be hard at first, but your friends will be there for you." He gets up, gives her a smile and walks out of the room.

Teyla pauses before she gets up to leave. As walks out of the room she sees John waiting for her. He sees that she is upset. She tries to walk by him quickly, but he grabs a hold of her shoulders. "Teyla? You're shaking." His look goes from concern to anger. "Did he do something to you? Because you know I can just…"

Teyla interrupts, "No John. It is that there is something I need to do and I have postponed it long enough. Are we still on for dinner tonight?" Trying to switch his thought on something different. John smiles and nods yes. "I will meet you at your quarters before we go. Is that fine? John tells her yes and leaves with a satisfying smile.

Teyla is in her quarters and she is getting ready to go see John when the chimes on her door rings. She goes to the door and she is surprised to see John waiting there.

"I know you said that you would meet me at my quarters, but I just decided to come here instead," John smiles.

Teyla motions him to come in. Her heart begins to beat harder. "John, I need to talk you about something." He sits down in one of her chairs. She pauses, takes a deep breath and exhales, "Do you remember the night when that crystal entity made everyone had dreams and nightmares?" John squints at the thought of the night and nods yes. "Well there was something that happened to me that night that I thought was dream…" she sits down on her bed facing him. She continues with a gentle smile, "A wonderful dream, but it didn't start out that ways. I had a bad dream about what happened in the Asuran city and I came to you…"

John's eyes open wide, "You were crying. You had a dream that I left you behind." Teyla tells him yes. A small smile crosses his face, "You mean that you and I. We did spend the night together?" Again Teyla answers yes. "Then why did you leave?"

"I don't know what happened. When I went to reach over to touch you I saw that I was in my bed. And with everyone else saying what they were going through I just thought that it was a dream as well."

John smiles grew bigger, "I thought the same thing." He starts to get up to go to her, but she put out her hand to motion him to stop.

"There's more John." John sees her worry face and become concern. "I have recently had a new dream. I dreamt that the Asurans did an experiment on me and if I was to say try to fix what they were planning on doing they would harm my people."

"Are you saying that the replicators are responsible for your people disappearing and that they have done something to you? Are you sure that it's not because of all you've been through?" John asks.

"No, John. It is true, but please let me finish. This is not easy to say. What I say in my dream was that the replicators what a child that is part human and part them." She looks for his expression to change, but he remains still. "They want a child that is part Ancient." Finally John got what she was saying.

"You mean that your…" he pauses.

"Yes, John. I am pregnant and you are the father." John just sits there numb and unable to speak. Teyla regrets saying anything and tries to quickly leave her room. John jumps up and grabs her arm before she reaches the door.

"Teyla, stop. I'm sorry. It's just a shock that's all," John tells her with a comforting tone. "I knew something was bothering you, but I had no idea. How long have you known?

"After I found out that my people were missing," she replies.

"You knew that long? Why were you afraid to tell me?" asks John.

"Would you have let me go all over the place to find my people?" she continues.

John pauses briefly, "I suppose not, but we would figured it out. Is that why you were upset when that man talked to you in private? Does he have something to with this?"

"No John, but he did know that I am pregnant. He was the one who encouraged me to tell you. There's more John."

"These more? Ok, what else?" John asks with concern.

"The replicators said that they would come back for the baby. I think they believe that this child will help them ascend," she says sadly.

John leads her to the bed and they sit down together. He takes her hand. "Look Teyla, why don't we see Dr. Keller first to find out if the replicators really did do anything? If they have then once we find your people we will figure out how to get rid of the nanites without hurting the baby." A tear runs down her face. John wipes her tear away and gives her a boyish smile, "Don't get me wrong, I'm still a little overwhelm by this news, but I'm not going to leave you or be mad at you." A bigger smiles comes across his face, "I also know other thing. I'm not crazy. The night we had was wonderful and I do care for you a lot. I, I…"

Teyla places a figure over his lips, "I love you too."

John pulls her closer, wraps his arms around her and whispers in her, "We'll find them Teyla." He stops to rub her stomach, "And I'll be here for you and _our _baby."

For the first time in months Teyla is finally able to relax. She is with the man she loves and he loves her too. She is still worried about her people, but now she doesn't have to worry about telling John about the baby and the replicators. John goes to the mess hall to pick up some food for them and brings it to her quarters. After they finish eating he takes off her shoes and his own. He convinces her to lie down on the bed and he joins her. He nestles up behind her. The warmth of his body comforts her and she soon falls asleep, for the longest time he watches her and takes in her beauty. He finally settles in and as he does he hears a sigh of happiness escape her lips. He smiles and falls asleep.

The End.


End file.
